new_dawn_roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Proficiencies
Chapter IV - Proficiencies Advancing Proficiencies At the beginning of 1st-level a pool of Proficiency Points (PP) are used to buy proficiency ranks. Each level there after you get more points to improve ranks as you level up your character. One rank is equal to one proficiency point. A character cannot have more than 2 + their total level in any proficiency rank at any level (3 rank maximum at 1st level). All proficiencies have a maximum rank of 10. All proficiencies start at 0. Automatic Failures & Automatic Successes Rolling a 1 on a proficiency check is always an automatic success and rolling a 20 on a proficiency check is always an automatic failure. When there is a counter check (see below), a 1 can only be negated if other person also rolls a 1. Your GM may decide various outcomes if you roll an automatic success or failure. Chance of Success (COS) Every proficiency has a chance of success. The higher this value is, the greater chance of success there is in a given proficiency check and completing basic to very difficult tasks. The COS is not affected by difficult, but if task is dangerous. This is a -1, -2, or -5 penalty to any proficiency COS. The chance of the success is the number you must roll under in a proficiency check. Even if a modifier would bring the value of the COS below 0, your COS cannot be below 0. Treat the COS value as if it were 0. When performing proficiency checks with a proficiency with a COS value of 0, success can only happen on an automatic success - a roll of 1 on a D20. PROFICIENCY COS = 5 + ATTRIBUTE MODIFIER + PROFICIENCY RANKS Performing a Proficiency Check Below is a typical proficiency check, from rolling to roleplaying. A proficiency check is the act of rolling a 20-sided die and comparing the result to the proficiency COS. Proficiencies Compendium ATTACK (ST) Characters can use melee weapons and perform unarmed attacks. See combat and skills for more information. Tackling and grappling maneuvers are not part of this proficiency (see Restrain Other instead). BUILD (WS) Characters can discern the stability of structures such as: buildings, dams, and bridges, and craft simple structures. Structural Stability - A successful check will allow you to know if a building is safe, how long it’s been there, and how long will it remain stable approximately. A check takes up to 10 minutes. Failing a check means you are unsure until you can retry once you’ve advanced this proficiency. Craft Simple Structures - A successful check allows you to build a sturdy bridge, small shack or shelter, or build a secure ramp. A check takes up to 48 hours. Failing a check means you have made a mistake while building. A check must be made to rectify the mistake. Failing this check means you must wait till you have advanced in the proficiency to try again. COOK (EM) Characters can use herbs, spices, vegetables and meats to create delicious dishes. More expensive meals require better ingredients. One check is required to study the recipe. A second check is required to make the meal from the recipe. The counter check for cook is cook. The better the other person is at cooking, the harder they will critique your food. Unless, of course, you fail. Then the food will be bad regardless. DEAD RECKON (PE) Characters can discern their approximate location on land by using the location of where you started, visual landmarks, astronomical observations, and current traveling pace. A check provides an idea of how far away a location is, how long it will take to get there, and the course you need to get there. One check is needed for every one day in the wilderness. Travel less than a day, does not require a check or a proficiency. Fail Each failed check costs you one day of travel as you try to re-plot your course. This is worsen by weather, where a failed check results in a longer recourse, usually two days. DEFEND (HT) Characters can use shields, dodge and parry attacks. This is a counter-proficiency and is required to defend against any attacks. Major wounds can affect this ability, but there is no rule that dictates this. It is best to house rule wound effects if you want it in your game. ENTERTAIN (EM) Characters can use musical instruments whether that be their voice, flute, or drum, to entertain guests and friends. A successful check means you were entertaining played well. A fail means you have played poorly. An entertain check used as a countercheck to notice mistakes in your technique. You can buy a masterwork instrument counterpart for double the price with a +2 equipment bonus for entrain COS. FORCED ENTRY (ST) Characters can use tools and other means to break into locked chests, vaults, and doors. A stealth check can be made prior to avoid detection. Same stealth rules apply as trying to remain hidden and silent. One check is necessary to break open any door that is wood or locked with a conventional locked. A failed check, means your character believes the task is too difficult. You must wait until you’ve advance in this proficiency before you try again. FORMULATE (WS) Characters can make simple chems like acids, adhesives, all-purpose cleaners, bug sprays, chloroform, disinfectants, gasbombs, gun powder, greek fire, improvised torches, invisible inks, molotov cocktails, pipe bombs, soaps (see equipment chapter). This list acts as a general idea, ask your GM what else you can make in-game. One check is required to make the chem. A failed check to make the chem means the material components (chems) are wasted in a check. You can make as many checks as your want, but this could become costly if you are not proficient enough in chems. Required materials: chems, a brass burner, a mechanical scale, and a beaker. Pipe-bombs requires a holding apparatus. GAMBLE (EM) Characters can play and win card and dice games. The counter check gambling is gambling. If you succeed and they fail, then it is a straight win. If you fail, then they succeed, then it is a straight loss. If you fail, and they fail, then there’s no clear winner. However, if you both succeed and they succeed, then there’s a draw. Some games require a winner, keep playing until a winner is declared. HANDLE ANIMAL (EM) Characters can ride their mount at any pace, other than gallop or in water, normally mount and dismount their horse, mule, or donkey without this proficiency. This proficiency allows your character special abilities such as: fast mount or dismount, swim across streams or creeks with a rider, leap a horizontal distance of four time the horse height, jump over an obstacle of a vertical distance equaling the horses height and a half, scaling a steep or dangerous cliffside, trample attack with a rider, ride steady enough to fire a shot with a gun or bow, call the horse over, provide cover for the rider will the rider hangs from the moving horse, ride a horse blinded, charging into a threatened space, ride the horse backwards, abrupt stops and/or sudden changes in direction, racing your horse, or ride the horse at a speed higher than causal (no proficiency is required for casual). Depending on the check, a handle animal check is done to instruct or handle the animal, and then a check is done from the animal to perform that stunt (if needed). Failing a handle animal check inflicts damage to the rider. If the mount fails their check, the rider and the mount suffer damage (if applicable). Falling damage for stunts: walk (1D6), Trot (2D6), Canter (3D6), and Gallop (5D6), A horse must be at canter to jump half height and gallop to jump full height. For every 2 ranks the character has in handle animal, the animal gains a +1 to their applicable checks. A domesticated animal will have no issues when performing handle animal checks, whereas as a wild animal will have a -5 to checks. HEAL (WS) Characters can use meds to treat ailments and first aid kits to treat flesh and bleeding wounds. Treat ailments: Any time, a character is affected by the lose of a saving throw, a medicine check is required. Fail Your character does not know the ailment, and they are unable to treat the ailment. Whenever you use a pack of meds, there is a 2 in 6 chance that they are exhausted. Treat flesh and bleeding wounds: Fleshing and bleeding wounds are treated with a first aid kit and a medicine check. When treating with a first aid kit, 1 bleeding wound point is recovered for every 1d3 flesh wound points. Special An analgesic spray can be used untrained for 1D3 flesh wound points. INFLUENCE OTHERS (EM) Characters can effectively influence others. This proficiency is a combination of how a player role-plays what they say and how your character in-game would act. Persuasion involves a level of assertiveness and a good reading of their body language. If the person you are trying to persuade is aware of your tricks they will also be immune to your charms, thusly the counter-check for persuasion is awareness. Fail That character feels comfortable and trusting of what you’re saying, that it will benefit them. However, if what you’re saying is ridiculous, then don’t expect them to listen. Intimidation attempts made with the influence others proficiency are countered by an awareness check. However, with intimidation, if you fail your influence other check, the person you are trying to influence must make a fear and delirium saving throw. Fail That person you were trying to intimidate is now fearful of you and will act irrationally and harder to control. INVESTIGATE (PE) Characters can gather information by talking to strangers. As a general rule, the GM still needs to know what you’re asking and to whom you’re asking. The proficiency just makes sure no stone is unturned so to speak. A successful check means you get the information you were looking for, maybe more. A failed check means the information is either useless or no one is willing to talk. This proficiency can be countered with an awareness check if you raise any suspicions. INTUIT (PE) Characters can recognize changes in the environment and your surroundings using your six senses and your gut instinct. The proficiency is used as a counter check for many other proficiencies. PARKOUR (DX) Characters can balance, run, move between tight spaces, climb, swing, vault, jump, roll and crawl from any point to another quickly. Characters can jump half their height vertically and their full height horizontally. With a running start, you can jump height and a half vertically and double your height horizontally. The running start must be at least your height in distance. A character can vault double his distance. A character crawls at half their movement without a check. Difficult terrain or swimming in turbulent/difficult waters slows movement by a half. See movement table for running and swimming rates of movement. PILFER (DX) Characters can perform acts of sleight of hand (only works with small concealable items). This proficiency is countered by awareness. A successful check means you performed the check without disturbing the target or them noticing. The target can’t make a check at this point, you have fooled or bested their senses. However, if fail your check, they can make an awareness check. At this point, you are completely at their mercy. If they succeed at their awareness check, they are completely aware of your sleight of hand. If they fail their awareness check, then they are suspicious. Performing another check is very dangerous for four hours. You get -2 to COS when re-trying within that four hours. Afterwards, you are fine. This proficiency can be used to plant items on a person, in a desk, or in a drink. The same rules apply as pickpocketing. Filching can also be used to conceal weapons and draw concealed weapons, either melee, range or thrown without detection. Repair (WS) Characters can repair armour and weapons, mend clothing, or perform simple carpentry. This proficiency is a equivalent to a handyman. A successful check repairs the item. Failing a check means the item is not repair and requires you to wait until you’ve advanced in the proficiency. A check requires an hour minimum. Crafting - A successful check and 24 hours (including drying time), allows a character to make outfits from skin. A failed check adds an additional 12 hours. It takes 1 large pelts for an entire outfit or 3 medium, or 24 small and a sewing kit. RESTRAIN OTHER (ST) Characters can grapple and tackle. Restrain other checks are countered with defend. A successful restrain other check can be followed by cuffing or tying up the restrained individual. This requires another check. Failing the initial check means you let them go. Failing the second check, once they are restrained, means you need to retrain them again with another check. Restrain other can also be used to disarm an opponent who has a weapon. An -2 to is applied to your chase of success because disarming an armed opponent is extremely dangerous. If you are trying to remove a non-lethal item, but they have a weapon, that penalty is -1. There is no penalty if trying to remove a non-lethal item and they have no weapon. Retrain other can also be used to break limbs, submissions, choke a character, and make a character pass out. Breaking a limb is a counter check with restrain other, a match is settled with the higher strength, then higher level, and then restrain other ranks. A win by the grappler means the limb is broken. A lose by the grappler means grappler losses their hold. The defender can try to grapple the opponent. Choking a character is done in a similar fashion. A character must be prone to be strangled. SABOTAGE (PE) Characters can disarm or set traps (including animal snares and explosives) and disable locking mechanisms. Traps: a check is required to try to set/disarm a trap. If you succeed, the trap is armed or disarmed depending on the application. If you fail however, then the trap is set off. Traps, like players, have ranks in an attack proficiency (sans attribute modifier) called traps. The GM will roll for the trap and the player will roll a defend check. The player must fail their defend check and the GM must succeed the trap check for the trap to be activated and affect the player. Special Once a trap is set off, with a new check you can reset the trap, unlike explosive traps. Locking Mechanisms: a check is required to disarm a locking mechanism. A multitool and lock picks are required for conventional locks that can be picked. Fail The lock will not open, and your character must wait to advance in the proficiency to try a second check. If you are using a lock pick, then 1d3 picks are broken. A check takes an hour. Special Performing this check at a faster rate doesn’t make the task more difficult, it only means you break more picks if you fail. 1d4+1 for 30 minutes. 1d6+2 for 15 minutes. Explosives (grenade traps, in-ground mines, above-ground mines, or other explosive traps): A check is required to try to disarm the explosive. If you succeed, the explosive is disarmed depending on the application. If you fail however, then the explosive is set off, unless the explosive is a dud. Any amount of checks can be made as long as your character is still living. It takes one hour to complete a check without penalty. Performing a sabotage check in 30 minutes is dangerous (1 in 6 chance of setting it off). It becomes very dangerous in 10 minutes (2 in 6 chance of setting it off), and extremely dangerous in one round or 1 minute (4 in 6 chance of setting it off). The explosives proficiency cannot be performed untrained. A dud is an explosive that fails to go off. SEAFARER (WS) Dead Reckoning - Characters can discern their approximate location at sea or open lake by using the location of where you started, visual landmarks, astronomical observations, and current traveling pace. A check provides an idea of how far away a location is, how long it will take to get there, and the course you need to get there. One check is needed for every one day at sea or every 3 hours on a lake. Travel less than a day, does not require a check or a proficiency. Fail Each failed check costs you one day of travel as you try to re-plot your course. This is worsen by weather, where a failed check results in a longer recourse, usually two days. Avoid natural hazards - Avoid coral reefs, icebergs, sandbars, high current, and extreme weather. One check is necessary for every four hours of travel. Shoring a boat - A successful check allows your character to shore their boat. A failed check means your boat will float back out to sea. SEARCH (PE) Characters can find useful and valuable items and components in an room or area. A successful check means you find valuable items or components of your GM’s choosing. A failed check means you did not find anything you believe to be valuable. Other players can perform a check, but you must wait one hour to do another check. A second failed check means you need to wait till you advance in the proficiency to try again. SHOOT (DX) Characters can use handguns, shotguns, rifles, and grenade launchers in combat. This proficiency allows you to know how to assemble a any of these weapons from working parts. A successful check means assembled the weapon and it works. A retry can be done once more at any time and then cannot be done again if you fail until you advanced in the proficiency. A check can be made to disassemble the weapon - the parts are still in working condition. SNEAK (EM) Characters can move silently and not be seen as to avoid detection. You must be walking for stealth to be effective -unless you are a survivalist who has the Scout trait. The counter check to stealth is awareness. Only when you fail your stealth check do others make awareness checks. If the stealth check is successful, then no one is suspicious. If their awareness checks are failed then they don’t see or hear you, however they will pursue your most obvious direction, whether it be by noise or sight of player character. If they succeed then they know your exact location by sound or sight. STITCH (WS) SURVIVE (WS) Characters can perform a variety of hunter and survival techniques. Hunting - successfully find one animal. Tracking and killing the animal are separate skills. A failed check results in 4 hours wasted. Gutting an animal - A successful check allows you to obtain all the meat, pelts, and tallow from a hunted animal (see below). A failed check means you harvest half this amount as a result of ignorance or hastiness. A small animal takes 15 minutes per, 30 minutes for a medium, and an hour for a large animal. Foraging- A successful check allows you to find enough food (fruit, berries, edible mushrooms, and vegetation) and water to last an entire day. An unsuccessful check wastes four hours. A check can be done up to four times in a day, Starting a fire A successful check allows your to start a fire with minimal resources and under harsh conditions. Fail Waste an hour. Avoiding natural hazards - A successful check will prevent your character from steeping on rattlesnakes, into quicksand, or poisonous shrubbery. One check is necessary for every day of travel. A character can move and perform this check, as it is passive. Fail As a rule of thumb, a failed check counts for half a day’s travel or 4 hours. The character stops movement to deal with the natural hazard. A new check is necessary afterwards to continue passively looking. This check can only be done when casual or hurried in pace. Fishing - A successful check is enough to obtain 1D6+2 fish. A failed check guarantees 1D4-1 fish (0 being no fish at all and negative means you broke a line). Fish must be gutted for meat within four hours. Fishing tackle is required. Gutting a fish - A successful check allows you to obtain all the meat from a fish (see below). THROW (ST) Characters can thrown projectiles in combat. See Combat and skills for more information. There is no counter check required for throwing an item that will not be dodged or parried. TORTURE OTHER (EM) Characters can use tactics of harm to intimidate others into getting information. Each check inflicts one flesh WP to the target. A failed check means you get information from the target. It is up the player’s discretion to discern if the information is useful or true from a successful check. It is important to keep in mind that someone being tortured may say anything to stop the torture even when they are innocent. TRACK (EM) A character can use visual clues and hints such as footprints (but not excluding other methods) to track prey or targets. Tracking: A character can proficiently follows the tracks of a human or animal despite weather conditions and can even track barely visible tracks. A successful check takes 30 minutes. However, a failed check means you lost their trail, but you also must wait, a day to re-try. A check is made per days travel even if the travel is less than a day.